


Blood

by Wayfarer_Rye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), Blood, Gen, Lance takes no shit, Protective Lance, War, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Sometimes you just can't handle what you usually do.





	Blood

“I think my team, and I need to get back to the castle if you could move out of our way,” Lance forced out of a false smile to the Alien General that was upsetting his team.  
  
They had been withstanding questions of personal and sensitive nature.  
  
Keith looked ready to throw punches. Pidge and Allura weren’t much different (apparently sexism can translate.). Hunk was looking on the edge of an anxiety attack.  
  
Any other time Lance would have left it for Keith or Allura to handle the General.

They were the leaders, but today, Lance had awakened from horrific nightmares filled with blood only to head into a brutal battle saturated with blood.  
  
He wasn’t in the mood for anything but showering and curling up under his blanket trying to pretend like he hadn’t turned eighteen with a body count.  
  
“You are free to go Red Paladin. You don’t interest me,” the General dismissed him out of hand.

Lance heard his team make sounds of disapproval and surprise.  
  
He handled being dismissed usually but the General’s disrespect on top of everything else infuriated Lance.  
  
“You will step back, and you will allow my team and I to leave together,” Lance snapped, his voice void of his usual goodwill and politeness.  
  
The lower-ranked soldiers that once were backing their General took several strides away.  
Lance didn’t look away, but the team’s surprise was palpable behind him.  
  
“Why should I?” The general challenged back with a snarl.  
  
He held the General’s gaze with his lips pulled back baring his teeth until he saw a slight discomfort twinge wrinkle the alien’s face.  
  
“You will move because,” Lance asserted calmly. 

His lips still pulled back in a parody of a smile he leaned in closer and spoke in a hushed whisper that rung in the silent area, “I just devoted the day in the battle for your planet. I would like to remove my blood-soaked under armour. You will move because adding yours wouldn’t change that fact.”  
  
The general shrunk back and withdrew a few steps away and nodded nervously.  
  
Lance glanced to the soldiers, they all stood nervously still. He could see blooming respect on some soldiers face while others looked horrified. Whether it was merely from his lack of respect or because of the General’s disrespect. Lance didn’t care which and turned on foot and stalked towards the castle. 

He didn't even care if his team was following him, he just wanted a shower and possibly break-down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts of the Fic? Opinions of the idea?
> 
> Spelling mistakes? Grammar problems?
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
